


He came back- Drarry

by Living_is_temporary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_is_temporary/pseuds/Living_is_temporary
Summary: The war has ended, Harry has moved on with his life, our heroes have grown up moved on and Draco has been missing since he was acquitted of any charges for crimes during the war. Everything is at peace for years. That is until Draco Malfoy comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter was so short it just felt like that was a nice natural stopping point.

It had been a three or four years since the war had ended and for that time the world had been quiet. Harry became a healer in that time, Hermione got a job at the ministry of magic and Ron opened a shop. Harry had not forgotten the great many misfortunes of his past but he had learned to move on with his life in spite of them.   
Harry had not seen Draco Malfoy since his trial after the war, Malfoy was found not guilty but he still disappeared the very same night of the trial and had not been heard from or seen by anyone since. People speculated that he may have ran off to some distant estate in Ireland in shame of what he had done during the war but nobody had any real proof that that was the case. That was until he came back that is.  
It was a rainy evening in mid November. Harry had just gotten home from his shift at St. Mungo's and had changed out of his work uniform when he heard a knocking on the door. When he opened the door there stood Draco Malfoy drenched to the bone from the rain and looking tired and emaciated. Harry ushered Draco inside of the flat.   
“Merlin's saggy tits!” Harry said in a breathy tone “Where have you been these past few years, why were you out in the cold and rain? How are you? Why are you here?”  
Despite the many questions Malfoy had been berated with in rapid succession he only stood there shivering and dripping rain on the carpet.   
“You're dripping on my carpet, I'll go get you a towel.”   
Harry runs off towards some back room to get a towel and Malfoy just stands there in the same position, just shivering. Only when Harry came back a few moments later and handed him a towel did he snap out of his dazed, trance like state.   
“Oh, thank you… I'm sorry, I spaced out there for a moment, it all affected me more than I had expected it to.”  
“What all affected you?”  
“Seeing you again, being here, being back.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What all affected you?”  
“Seeing you again, being here, being back.”   
“Oh.” There was a pause, “Back from where?”   
“I went to The States to stay with my cousin who lives in New York, I had only meant to stay for a month but I fell deeply in love with Watkins Glen and decided that I had to stay.”  
“Who or what is Watkins Glen?” Harry said while folding up the towel and setting it on the arm of the couch beside him.   
“Watkins Glen is a beautiful little rural town in New York and it was the home of my potions shop for a short while.”  
“I see. Unrelated, can I get you a drink, maybe tea or cocoa?”  
“Tea would be nice, if it's not a bother.”  
“Of course not,” Harry stood back up from the couch and started making tea, “so, why'd you leave it all if you loved it so much?”  
“I couldn't keep running from my past. It was all great and swell during the day but when I went to sleep my past plagued me. I had spent so long ignoring it all but the guilt was eating me alive. I couldn't live another day without facing it all. I couldn't live another day without saying that I'm sorry.”   
Harry held up a bottle of creamer “cream and sugar?”  
“Sure.”  
Harry poured cream in both cups, moved back to his seat on the couch and handed Malfoy the blue cup. “So that's why you're here? To say sorry?”  
Draco sipped his tea, “That, and some other unfinished business.”  
They say in silence for a little while sipping their tea, it was a comfortable silence that didn't really feel like it needed filled with any more than the sounds of the rain outside. The tea was warm and a little more bitter than would be ideal but was overall suitable to drink and not entirely repulsive. The silence was broken by the sound of Harry's stomach making an unusually loud sound.   
“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Harry asked without much tone.   
“I've not.”  
“Do you have plans for dinner today?”  
“I don't.”  
“Then would you care to join me for supper?”  
“I would love to.”  
Harry made stir fry, Malfoy sat at the barstool at the counter and watched him cook. Malfoy offered to help a few times but Harry refused every time. They didn't talk much while the food was being made, Harry whistled the tune of some song from the radio while he cooked. Draco was somewhat taken aback by how peaceful and calm Harry looked.   
Draco looked around the apartment, “didn't you inherit the Black Manor?”  
Harry smiled wistfully “I did, I'm renting it out.”  
“Why do you live here and not there?”  
“It's far to big and filled with with memories for just me.”  
“I get that.”  
“Food's done.”  
Harry grabbed two bowls, scooped the food into each of the bowls and pulled two pairs of disposable chopsticks from the drawer.   
“I would have made rice but, I'm hungry and rice takes too long.”  
“Fair enough.”  
They ate their food once again in silence.


	5. Chapter three

When they finished their food Malfoy left to his hotel and Harry took a shower and went to bed.


End file.
